When Love and Hate Collide
by Archer of the Night
Summary: Love and hate are the two most powerful emotions, but what happens when they collide? Will Bulma and Vegeta survive the effects?
1. Saiyajins

When Love and Hate Collide  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Saiyajins  
  
Anger and disgust, those were the only emotions that Bulma had felt since she came to the University of Arlia. When she was seven years old her planet, earth, had been reduced to nothing more than stardust by a tyrant who she later learned was called Frieza.  
  
* * *  
  
"Bulma, sweetie, you have to go away for a while," said Bunny, Bulma's mother.  
  
"But I don't want to go!" cried a younger, innocent Bulma.  
  
Bombs rained down from the sky, destroying a few of the near by Capsule Corp. buildings. Bulma screamed and buried her head against her mother's legs. Bunny picked Bulma up and ran across the lawn to the awaiting pod. Bulma's father, Dr. Briefs, was quickly punching in coordinates preparing the sleep mode to activate outside earth's atmosphere.  
  
"Don't make me go, momma," Bulma sobbed. "I won't blow anything else up. I'll study harder. I'll."  
  
"Bulma, honey, that's not why we're sending you to Arlia," Bunny said, drying Bulma's tears. "It's not safe on earth any more. Arlia's environment is just like earths, so you'll hardly realize that you're away. The only big difference is the way the Arlians look."  
  
Not far away another bomb exploded and the ground shook.  
  
"Finished!" exclaimed Dr. Briefs. Bunny gave Bulma one last hug and kiss and handed her over to Dr. Briefs. He gave Bulma a quick hug and gently placed her in the pod.  
  
"Bye-bye momma," Bulma cried. "Bye-bye daddy."  
  
"Don't get expelled Bulma," said her father. "Don't fight unless it's in self defense. And above all, study hard."  
  
"Have fun too, dear," said Bunny, holding back her tears. "Maybe you'll even make friends on Arlia. I love you dear."  
  
"Never forget that we love you," said Bulma's father, closing the hatch.  
  
Bulma's parents stepped back and waved as the pod slowly took off. Before the pod had gained much sped a lizard-like creature appeared. Bulma leaned forward to get a better look at it and saw the creature blast her parents. Bulma screamed and then the pod sped up. As soon as she exited the atmosphere the sleeping gas took over and time was put on a stand still, for Bulma at least, for a year.  
  
When Bulma emerged from her pod at the University of Arlia she inquired about earth. The servant curtly informed her that earth no longer existed.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma wasn't an earthling, so the planet, and its inhabitants had no value to her. But her parents were slain ruthlessly, and Bulma was not a person who forgave easily. Bulma devoted all of her spare time to training.  
  
The Arlians were pathetic weaklings. With only one finger she could send any Arlian flying through the air. The Arlian females disgusted Bulma to no extent. All they cared about was how they looked, and, inconsequently, they hated Bulma because she was beautiful. The Arlians had ugly yellow eyes, and Bulma's were a deep cerulean blue that one could easily lose one's self in. Their hair was course and black while Bulma's blue, silky hair cascaded down her back like an aquamarine waterfall.  
  
Arlian women were all short and overweight. Bulma was just the opposite. She was 5' 7", slender and, even though she was only 18 in earth years, she had curves that were the envy of all women who saw her. To top it all off, she had a blue tail, but the Arlians didn't envy that.  
  
Her voice was as smooth as honey, and she sang like a goddess. She was a true genius and had a temper as quick as her tongue. As a result, Bulma more often than not was in serious trouble. The principal knew her by name, in fact. True to her word, Bulma had yet to do anything that would warrant expulsion.  
  
Before her planet had been destroyed her Saiyajin parents had taught her how to control her ki and how to fly. She had no teacher, so Bulma invented her own fighting style. Her head spun when she tried to recall all of the ki attacks she had made up. She had invented a Gravity Room a little less than a year ago and was now training in 150 times earth's gravity.  
  
Bulma punched in her pass code and entered her room. Once she had changed out of her school uniform, a black, pleated skirt that reached to just above her knees, a whit polo shirt and black flats. She changed into her training gear, a navy gray spandex suit with no sleeves. She slipped on her white knee high boots that were made of a material Bulma had invented that didn't hinder her movement. Her gloves, which reached halfway up her forearms, were made of the same material.  
  
Bulma cranked the gravity to 160g to try and give herself a real challenge and began her warm up routine. First she did 5 sets of 1,000 one fingered pushups. After that, she moved right into her gymnastics routine. She finished it by flipping off the ceiling and landed in a fighting stance.  
  
With liquid grace Bulma completed all 50 of the katas that she had made up (a/n: a kata is a series of punches, blocks, kicks, etc. some people call them forms). She was in the middle of blasting one of the training bots when a face appeared on the vidcam over her head.  
  
"Ms. Briefs," said the principal. "You are to report immediately to the auditorium. You are already considerably late as it is."  
  
Bulma blasted the screen in response, effectively ending the conversation. Growling Bulma shut off the GR. She had worked up a sweat, so she took a quick shower and changed into a clean spandex suit. She also slipped a golden skirt over her training gear. It served no purpose since it only reached to the middle of her thighs and was slit almost all the way up to her hips to allow her to move more easily. Last she put her boots and gloves on.  
  
Bulma teleported herself in front of the auditorium entrance and opened the double doors. Immediately all she could hear was a deafening roar of students that were all trying, unsuccessfully, to speak over one another. They jostled each other as thousands tried to cram onto benches that were made for a much smaller group. Thankfully, over half the students were not Arlians.  
  
"In a couple of months I'm going to graduate and then I'll go somewhere where the Arlian population is zero," Bulma mumbled, choosing to stand against the back wall rather than try to find a seat.  
  
On the stage stood four strangers and the staff of the University. The stage was elevated above the crowd, and the four strangers stood center stage. The staff sat in the background. She proceeded to wait, impatient to get back to her training, for someone to speak.  
  
"I want everyone to power up to your max!" shouted the smallest of the three warriors on the stage.  
  
Bulma grinned maliciously and did just what the short warrior, with hair that rose like black flames, commanded. As soon as Bulma's power began sky rocketing all of the Arlians in s close vicinity toppled off their benches. Her power rose higher and higher until she finally reached her max.  
  
"Ms. Briefs we've had quite enough of your antics," said Mr. Charu, the Phys. Ed. Teacher who was suddenly standing before her, Mr. Charu was not an Arlian, but something call a Saiyajin. Only he could hold his own against Bulma.  
  
"What are you going to do about it old man?" Bulma asked, not the least bit daunted.  
  
"You are to report to my office immediately after the assembly, young lady!" shouted the principal.  
  
"I'm crushed," Bulma muttered.  
  
She turned to leave, but a harsh voice behind her stopped her.  
  
"My prince commands that you come with us back to Vegetasei with us," said a tall, bald warrior.  
  
"Maybe if he asks me nicely," Bulma said, starting towards the door once more.  
  
This time the bald warrior grabbed her arm to stop her.  
  
"Let go of me baldy," Bulma ordered, "if you value your life." "A weak Onna like you is no threat to me," he replied. "I am Nappa, the undefeated elite."  
  
"Oh," Bulma said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm really impressed. Now I suggest that you let me go."  
  
"What if I don't?" Nappa asked.  
  
Bulma took that as an invitation to show him the extent of her power. She wrenched her arm from his grasp and kicked him in the ribs. This sent Nappa flying across the auditorium. He launched himself at Bulma and backhanded her across the jaw; Bulma fell to the floor  
  
"You call yourself an elite warrior," Bulma said, disgusted as she stood up on shaky legs.  
  
Nappa threw a ki blast at Bulma only to have it thrown back at him. The short warrior flew towards the wreckage and ordered for a warrior called Raditzu and Nappa to return to the ship and prepare it for departure.  
  
"If that is the strongest warrior on your planet then you're no better off than the Arlians," Bulma said, attempting to leave once more, but deep down inside she was shaken and scared. She rubbed her aching jaw and glanced at her hands that had blistered from deflecting the blast.  
  
"I am Vegeta no Ouji," the small warrior said. "The prince of Vegetasei. You shall come back to Vegetasei with me immediately."  
  
"I'm Bulma Briefs, and, no, I won't come with you," Bulma said glaring at the prince.  
  
The prince was good looking, Bulma admitted to herself. He was only a head taller than her. His ebony eyes looked completely devoid of emotion. He was muscular, but not so much so that it was disgusting.  
  
"You shall come," Vegeta commanded again.  
  
"Did you even bother to notice that trying to order me around is getting you nowhere?" Bulma asked. "If you say please I might consider coming."  
  
"Please come," Vegeta said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Fine. But why?" Bulma asked.  
  
"You will find out when we get there," Vegeta hissed in response.  
  
"How long will it take us to get to Vegetasei?" Bulma asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Two months," Vegeta said, gasping as he noticed the blue tail wrapped securely about Bulma's waist. "How did you get a tail?"  
  
"I was born with it," Bulma said, though when she noticed Vegeta's tail she had the dignity not to gasp.  
  
"Kakarrot get over here!" Vegeta commanded, instantly the last warrior was kneeling before Vegeta.  
  
"Yes Ouji-sama," Kakarrot said.  
  
"Follow this Onna to her room so she can gather her belongings, and then both of you shall report to the ship," Vegeta commanded, and he was gone.  
  
"Is he always that arrogant?" Bulma asked, completely obliviously to all of the hostile glances the Arlian women were giving her.  
  
"Most of the time," Kakarrot replied, laughing as he increased his speed to keep us with Bulma as she navigated the course to her room.  
  
When they reached it Bulma entered her pass code and lead Kakarrot inside. The room was devoid of anything that might have personalized it, posters, paintings or anything else. The walls were a sterile white with her bed beneath the only window in the room. The door on the left lead to Bulma's bathroom, and the door on the right lead to the study where Bulma set up her GR. In the main room there was also a bureau and a desk with a wooden chair.  
  
First Bulma put all of her clothing in capsules and next her toiletries. The last, and most precious, item that Bulma placed in a capsule was her Gravity Room. The spare GR was already in the case with all of the empty capsules.  
  
She attached the box of capsules to a white belt and secured the belt around her waist. "I'm ready."  
  
"Is that all that you're bringing?" Kakarrot asked pointing to the small box at her hip.  
  
"All of my belongings have been shrunk, in a way, and are now in capsules which are in the box," Bulma explained as they took off in the direction of the launch pad.  
  
"Oh," Kakarrot said, scratching his head in confusion. "Who invented them?"  
  
"My father did," Bulma replied, grinning proudly.  
  
"You must be a genius too then," Kakarrot said, clearly amazed.  
  
"I am," Bulma replied. "At least by earth and Arlian standards. I don't know about Saiyajin standards. That is what you are, correct?"  
  
"Yes, and I imagine you are a genius," Kakarrot said as they landed in front of the doors to the launch pad.  
  
"Lead the way to your ship," Bulma said.  
  
Kakarrot flew to a large white ship with a golden emblem on it, the only one in the entire place, and Bulma followed him. The floors were tiled in white and computers beeped in every direction as they charted the courses of ships that were on their way to the University. Kakarrot knocked on the entrance and a look a like of Kakarrot appeared on the screen above the door.  
  
"Don't tell me that you forgot the pass code again Kakarrot," said the man.  
  
"Sorry, Raditzu," Kakarrot replied.  
  
"At least our ship is the only one here so you can find the ship," Raditzu replied as the door opened.  
  
The screen blinked off and Kakarrot lead the way to control room. Vegeta stood against the wall scowling and Nappa stood blocking the only doorway leading from the room.  
  
Bulma growled low in her throat, and her tail snapped back and forth behind her, mirroring her rage.  
  
"If baldy, over there, lays a finger on me, he'll be nothing more than a smoldering pile of ash," Bulma hissed.  
  
"Nappa will NOT touch you," Vegeta agreed seeing the obvious look of lust in Nappa's eyes.  
  
"How old are you Kakarrot?" Bulma asked changing the subject.  
  
"29 earth years," Kakarrot replied. "How old are you?"  
  
"I'm 18 earth years," Bulma replied leaning against the wall that put her as far away from Nappa as she could get.  
  
"Wow!" Kakarrot exclaimed. "You and Vegeta no Ouji are almost the same age. He's only 20."  
  
Bulma felt a small pressure in her mind and instantly threw up her shields. She glanced around the room only to find a smirking prince walking towards her.  
  
"Impressive Onna," Vegeta said. "You have very strong telepathic powers."  
  
"And you have no right to try and enter my mind with out my permission, Vegetable head," Bulma replied grinning from ear to ear at her nickname for the prince.  
  
"How dare you show me such disrespect!" Vegeta hissed, his black eyes blazing with hatred.  
  
"When you learn to call me by my name, I'll call you by yours," Bulma said, crossing her arms and turning her back to Vegeta.  
  
In the next instant Bulma found herself being spun towards the prince and lifted off the floor by her neck. Vegeta shoved her roughly against the wall and came so close their breath mingled.  
  
"I demand respect Onna," Vegeta whispered so no one else could hear.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened as Vegeta tightened his grip, and she attempted to pull Vegeta's hand away. Then at once Bulma powered up to her max and kneed Vegeta in the stomach. This effectively loosened Vegeta's grasp and allowed Bulma to move away from Vegeta. Nappa came to help Vegeta stand, and in return he got a kick to the stomach.  
  
Vegeta's ki rose dramatically, but then Radditzu interrupted them by clearing his throat. "Prepare for take off," Radditzu announced.  
  
Bulma presently moved into a stable position to prepare for take off. She rubbed her neck nervously.  
  
"5.4.3.2.1." said a computer voice. "Lift off!" 


	2. Departure

Chapter 2  
  
Departure  
  
(A/n: I'm in the process of revising my fic right now, so please bear with me if certain things don't make sense right now.)  
  
The ship shook violently as it cleared Arlia's atmosphere, and Bulma nearly lost her balance once or twice.  
  
"I hate take off," Bulma thought to herself, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.  
  
When the shaking finally abated, Bulma opened her eyes only to find that Vegeta, Raditzu, and Kakarrot had left the room. Nappa, however, remained.  
  
"Touch me, and I'll kill you," Bulma snapped, clenching her hands into fists to keep them from shaking. If Nappa knew that she was afraid of him, she would lose her main advantage.  
  
"Vegeta's not here to protect you," Nappa stated.  
  
"What a brilliant observation," Bulma said, sarcasm evident in her voice. "Your IQ must be at least five or maybe even six."  
  
"You'll pay for that remark," Nappa replied, slowly walking towards Bulma.  
  
Bulma forced herself not to take a step backwards. "Now I'm really scared." And she was, too scared to even consider all the possible defenses she had besides fighting.  
  
"Shake it off Bulma," she told herself. "And fight for your life."  
  
Suddenly Nappa was standing before Bulma. Bulma tried to retreat, but she moved to slowly, and Nappa managed to deliver a swift kick that hit Bulma in the stomach.  
  
Bulma gasped as she hit the steel wall. The room was circular and at least fifty feet in diameter. The ceiling was a dome, and the control system was in the center of the room, reaching from floor to ceiling. Bulma coughed, and the white tiles by her were speckled with red.  
  
Bulma wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand, but the metallic taste remained. "Now it's your turn to pay, Nappa."  
  
Nappa snorted.  
  
Bulma's eyes became bright with rage. She phased out and reappeared behind Nappa. Bulma side kicked him, first to his back and then to his neck, hoping to inflict the most damage possible.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Nappa asked, rubbing his neck as he turned towards Bulma.  
  
Nappa took his turn at offense. He punched Bulma in the solar plexus. She blocked his second punch that was aimed at her stomach and had her left eye blackened. Bulma was to short to punch Nappa in the face, so she kneed him in the stomach, backed up and kicked him in the head with a jump-spinning sidekick. She flew a few feet away from Nappa.  
  
Nappa kept his head turned to the side for a moment, and then he began firing ki blasts at Bulma. Bulma was able to block them at first, but she was beginning to tire.  
  
"In case you're wondering," Nappa began, continuing to fire ki blast after ki blast. "Vegeta, Raditzu, and Kakarrot are eating right now. There will be no help for you for an hour or so. And by then you'll either be dead or wishing that you were.  
  
Nappa's words distracted Bulma briefly. In that brief period of time a ki blast melt through her protective suit and exposed her now bloodied torso. A second ki blast hit her just above her knee on her left leg. Bulma launched one powerful blast at Nappa; it hit him square in the chest.  
  
Nappa seemed bewildered for a moment, but once he recovered he began advancing towards Bulma. Bulma stood up tall and proud, prepared to face whatever Nappa had in store for her like a true warrior. Her whole body ached, and she fought off the urge to cry.  
  
Nappa fazed out and grabbed Bulma's tail from behind her.  
  
Bulma tried to ignore the pain that threatened to over whelm her and forced herself to turn around. "You have no honor, do you?"  
  
"No," Nappa answered, pulling Bulma's tail and bringing her to her knees before him. Nappa kicked her in the stomach, causing her to land on her back. He held her wrists together over her head and pinned her legs down with his knees.  
  
Nappa crushed her mouth with his and caused her to hit her head on the ground. Reality and illusion fought for control of her mind. In the midst of it all Bulma heard her mother singing. When reality won control a thought struck Bulma. "I can enchant him with my voice, if only I could get free of him first."  
  
Bulma found that Nappa had loosened his hold on her significantly and that she was able to slip her wrists free of his grasp. Bulma formed a destructo disk, with it she could have sliced through a mountain, but instead she used it to cut off Nappa's tail.  
  
Nappa broke off the accursed kiss and scrambled away from Bulma. He looked from his tail that was lying on the ground to Bulma and back again. Bulma stood up on shaky legs and sang, though her voice cracked from the effort. Nappa was enchanted from the first note. He would do nothing, now, that she did not order him to do.  
  
At that instant Vegeta and Kakarrot entered the control room. Kakarrot started at the sight before him and ran to Bulma's side to help support her, but she waved him off. Bulma sang another note and released Nappa from her spell.  
  
"I leave you alone for a minute, Nappa, and you disobey me," Vegeta said, then he saw Nappa's tail. "You dishonor the Elites of Vegetasei. I gave you a chance to prove that you could control yourself, and you destroyed it. You do not deserve to live."  
  
"I beg your mercy, sire," Nappa pled.  
  
Vegeta gave no heed to Nappa's plea though, and blasted him into the next dimension. All that was left of Nappa was a scorch mark on the floor and the image of his ugly face etched forever into Bulma's memory.  
  
"Thank you," Bulma said, then all was dark.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma felt a pressure in her mind, and instantly she woke up. When she opened her eyes, she found herself floating in a tank filled with green liquid. Bulma's eyes widened when she saw Vegeta through the glass.  
  
"Stay out of my thoughts," She said into the mask that was over her mouth.  
  
"I'm not prying in your thoughts baka," Vegeta snapped, barely suppressing his rage.  
  
All Bulma did was glare daggers at him until he turned around to leave.  
  
.:Coward:. Bulma sent to Vegeta.  
  
.:How did you get passed my shields?:. Vegeta sent back.  
  
.:What shields?:. Bulma asked.  
  
.:You mean you didn't even have to try in order to get passed my shields?:. Vegeta sent back angrily.  
  
.:Wow! You finally figured it out!:. Bulma sent back, wishing desperately that she could get out of the tank.  
  
"Do not enter my mind with out my permission," Vegeta yelled, switching back to speech in his rage. "I have a feeling that you would not like what you would find there if you wandered through it at your own will."  
  
"When can I get out of this thing?" Bulma asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I came here to release you, originally," Vegeta replied. "Now, I think I let you stay in there a while longer."  
  
"Please let me out," Bulma said in her sweetest voice possible. It had no affect on the cold and seemingly uncaring saiyajin.  
  
"I'll let you out if you promise to leave me alone for the duration of our trip to Vegetasei," Vegeta replied.  
  
"You have my word as a warrior," Bulma responded quickly.  
  
Vegeta stood before her tank and entered the pass code to drain the fluid from the tank. Then he lifted the glass, which turned out to be a door of sorts, and let Bulma out. Bulma's clothing was still ruined, but all of her wounds had healed with out even the slightest signs of scarring. Bulma raised her ki and instantly she was dry.  
  
"I'll show you to your room," Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma followed him wordlessly. They entered a narrow corridor and went to the right. After they had passed five or six doors Vegeta halted. He indicated a door on his left. "This is to be your room. Should you need anything, there is an intercom that is linked to Kakarrot's scouter. He shall come as soon as you call him."  
  
Vegeta turned on his heel and left without a parting word. Bulma open the door and stepped into her room. Bulma growled. "This was obviously not meant for a warrior," she mumbled.  
  
And it wasn't. The carpet was deep red and the walls rosy pink. The bed, against the far wall, was covered in pillows and surrounded by a midnight blue canopy. The pillows were various shades of pink and the down comforter was periwinkle blue. At the foot of the bed there was an oaken trunk; it was filled with various types of nightgowns, all were white and most had some form of lace on them.  
  
To the left of the bed there was a door that led to the bathroom. It stood ajar and Bulma peered inside. The tub was a replica of a Victorian tub for it was made of marble and was held up by clawed feet. Next to the tub there was a rack filled with towels and a multitude of shampoos and fragranced body washes. All that was located to the right of the door. In the back of the bathroom there was a toilet, and to the left of the door, a counter top took up the length of the wall with a single sink in the center of it. Above the counter there was the largest mirror that Bulma had ever seen. Bulma retreated quickly away from the bathroom and opened the double doors to the right of the bed. Upon inspection she found a large closet filled with dresses. "This gets better and better by the moment." In the main room there was also a desk. On it there was a computer with a disk by it and her belt that held all of her capsules. Bulma walked over to the desk and picked up the disk. The label read:  
  
Now you can learn 30 alien languages in 30 minutes!  
  
Bulma put on her belt and encapsulated the disk. Then she left the room and went in search of an empty one. Eventually Bulma found an empty, unoccupied room and set up her GR. Over the next two months she didn't emerge from the GR once. She had plenty of food stored in her capsules.  
  
Every time that Bulma would eat she would also take out her lab top and listen to the disk. Her twentieth birthday came and went and by the time that the ship was within a day of Vegetasei Bulma was training in 200g's and she spoke 31 alien languages, if Arlian was included.  
  
Bulma entered the control room. .:Good morning Vegetable head:.  
  
She wore a new set of training clothes since the ones she had trained in had been ripped to shreds. She wore her hair in a ponytail high on her head, and had donned the belt containing all of her capsules.  
  
"How dare you enter my mind after I warned you," Vegeta yelled, pinning Bulma to the wall by her throat.  
  
Bulma said nothing.  
  
"Answer me!" Vegeta hissed, tightening his grip on Bulma's neck.  
  
A normal person would have been crushed after being in Vegeta's grip for more than a few seconds, but Bulma felt next to nothing. So, she chose to remain silent.  
  
After a few minutes of having Vegeta yelling in her face Bulma decided to turn the tables. First she kneed him in the groin. Then she elbowed him in the neck. She wrenched his hands off her neck and pinned him to the wall. Soon, however, she found herself pinned again.  
  
"We shall reach Vegetasei's atmosphere in a few moments," Vegeta commented, acting as if he wasn't holding Bulma up by her throat.  
  
"Well, since we are almost at Vegetasei, I demand that you let go of me and tell me why I'm here," Bulma managed to gasp out.  
  
"I must find a mate," Vegeta said, growling deep in his throat. "My father ordered me to go to Arlia and choose one suitable girl. Other Saiyajins are going to other planets to escort the princesses back. You are one of the candidates who will compete to become queen."  
  
"I'm not some piece of trash who is going to parade around in skimpy outfits, and I refuse to be around a bunch of brainless ditzes whose one goal in life is to become your mate!" Bulma screeched in outrage.  
  
Her tail thrashed uncontrollably behind her, and her power level began increasing in great leaps and bounds. Vegeta was beginning to wonder if he had just made a horrible mistake in telling her why she was going to Vegetasei. Their eyes met and he dropped Bulma.  
  
"I'll humor you and compete in this little competition, but if a guard so much as lays their eyes on me for a moment, they're going to be joining Nappa in the next dimension," Bulma said through clenched teeth.  
  
She headed towards the main computer and prepared the ship for entry into Vegetasei's atmosphere.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Radditzu demanded from behind Bulma.  
  
Bulma turned around and glared at him, silencing him instantly. She let her fingers fly over the controls and in seconds the ship was ready. She turned around and smirked at Radditzu as if to say, "See, I'm even better at this then you are and there's no denying it."  
  
"Entering atmosphere," Announced the computer.  
  
A few minutes later it said, "Engaging landing sequence. Prepare for impact."  
  
The ship lurched and Kakarrot stumbled into the room.  
  
"Good morning everyone," Kakarrot said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his fists.  
  
"Opening hatch," announced the computer before it shut off.  
  
"Where did you learn to operate a ship?" Radditzu asked.  
  
"My father invented this model, idiot," Bulma replied angrily, she wasn't in the mood to explain anything. "Why do you think that this model is called the Blue Demon?"  
  
"You are that Bulma Briefs?" Radditzu asked, stunned. "The deceased Dr. Briefs's daughter?"  
  
"You finally figured it out, and I thought you were smart enough to connect my name, which I know the head master gave you, with my father's," Bulma said. She flew off the ship so quickly that no one could stop her. 


	3. Arrival at Vegetasei

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Arrival at Vegetasei  
  
When the prince and his guards exited the ship they found that Bulma had been surrounded by a group of elite soldiers. Vegeta was surprised that, instead of attacking the Elites, she had decided to just stand there, scowling all the while.  
  
"Who is this?" Demanded a saiyajin who would have looked just like Vegeta if he had been younger.  
  
"Her name is Bulma Briefs. She attends the University of Arlia. Her power level far surpassed the other weak females. So I chose her as one of the candidates, father," Vegeta replied, signaling for the guards to leave. "Kakarrot, Radditzu, go and see your mates."  
  
"Yes sire," replied Kakarrot and Radditzu in unison before they sped off.  
  
"I hope that you find your stay on Vegetasei enjoyable, Ms. Briefs," Vegeta no Ou said smiling. "Vegeta shall show to your room. I, however, must go."  
  
"Follow me," Vegeta said, a hint of anger evident in his voice.  
  
"Thank you for the disk Vegeta," Bulma said, jogging to keep up with Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta did not respond, and they walked toward the palace along a path way made of black marble. Ships were docked at every open space along the path, making for a very impressive fleet. The crafts varied in size from a small one-man pod to a twelve story craft that appeared to be able to transport an army of ten thousand. Bulma was able to recognize some of the various models but others were completely unfamiliar to her.  
  
Finally the two reached the palace. Two guards bowed to Vegeta while they opened the massive oaken doors. Bulma gasped at the sight revealed to her. The entire entrance hall seemed to have been carved from a single slab of black marble. Two rows of columns in the canter of the hall supported the ceiling. The columns were placed at even intervals of a few feet, making a walkway between them, and torches were placed on the columns for lighting.  
  
Their boots clicked on the floor as they continued on, side by side. Bulma caught a glimpse of her reflection on a smooth, polished column. When they came upon a second set of double doors two new guards awaited them. The guards bowed as they opened the doors.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta entered into a wide hallway with portraits and tapestries hanging on both walls. The portraits depicted every Vegeta no Ou that had ruled. The only way to tell one from another was by their clothing. One king wore a fur coat and gaudy jewelry, and another wore gold plated armor and held his helmet under his arm.  
  
The tapestries illustrated battles. Always the Saiyajin Elites triumphed. Never did an Elite appear to have any kind of an injury. And always the Elites had tails. The Saiyajins' foes ranged from men who looked akin to the Saiyajins to creatures that Bulma had not imagined existed even in her most horrible of nightmares.  
  
In one portrait there were creatures that appeared to be some kind of animal. They had fur and fought with claws instead of ki. Their eyes were red, and their ears were pointed. They had no tails, but one such creature was larger than five men.  
  
After getting over the daze that the palace had put her in, Bulma removed capsule number twenty from the box that hung at her hip. In the capsule was Bulma's first version of the Gravity Room, the one she had trained in on the ship.  
  
"I think that you might like this," Bulma said, placing the capsule in Vegeta's hands.  
  
He looked at it questioningly.  
  
"That capsule contains one of my inventions called the Gravity Room. In case you were wondering, that is how I increased my power level while on Arlia and on your ship. All you have to do is press the button on the top and throw it away from you. There will be a small explosion and poof, you have your Gravity Room."  
  
Vegeta made a soft noise to acknowledge his appreciation but said nothing else. The corridor continued to wind on without an end in sight. Every now and then they turned down another corridor, but otherwise they kept straight on. At last they reached an area with doors and many hallways leading away from the main one.  
  
Vegeta turned abruptly and ordered Bulma to place her hand on a panel by a door. Bulma felt a tiny prick on one of her fingers, and when she drew her hand away she found that the computer had taken a blood sample.  
  
"I'll have to figure out how that works later," Bulma thought as the door slid open.  
  
"Only my mother, father, you and I have access to your room," Vegeta said. "You may go into any room that opens when you put your hand on the panel. The other ladies will be arriving throughout the day tomorrow. Dinner is at 1800 hours. Until they arrive you may do as you please."  
  
Vegeta mumbled something else incoherently and stalked off. Bulma assumed that he was going to test out his new Gravity Room.  
  
This room was much better suited to Bulma's personality than the hideous room on the ship had been. The walls were painted a blue so dark that they were nearly black. The carpet and curtains on the canopy bed were black. The blankets, comforter, and pillows on her bed were midnight blue and made of the perfect combination of down and silk.  
  
There was a chest at the foot of her bed. Bulma kneeled down in front of it to see what was inside and found that it was filled with bed clothing. All of the nightgowns were made of black satin. There were baggy pants with elastic waistbands, boxer-like shorts, tight tank tops, loose button up, and long sleeved tops. There were also dress-like gowns. Some were short and others were long and flowing.  
  
The closet to the left of the bed was as big as Bulma's room at the University had been. Thankfully, the closet was not filled with dresses. The bathroom, however, was almost identical to the one on the ship. The only difference was that the room was made entirely of black marble except for the mirror, lights, toilet and sink. In the main room there was also an ebony desk with a chair beside it made of crushed velvet.  
  
Finished inspecting, Bulma encapsulated everything that she had brought with her except the GR, her pod, and other inventions. She encapsulated 3 of her bots and instructed them to organize the room and all of her stuff. Bulma resisted the temptation of taking a nap in the canopy bed and decided, instead, to take a long bath.  
  
Bulma entered the bathroom to find that the bots had already placed all of her toiletries in it. The marble, claw-footed tub filled quickly with water, and Bulma discarded her training gear. Slowly, to get used to the heat, she lowered herself into the tub. Soon Bulma's tense muscles began to relax.  
  
"I could get used to this easily," Bulma commented aloud, sighing with contentment as she began to purr softly.  
  
She washed her hair and body twice, with help from her tail, until every inch of her body shone with cleanliness. After nearly falling asleep twice Bulma reluctantly left the tub and wrapped a fluffy white towel securely about her. Once she found a brush she attacked the knotted mass that she had allowed her hair to become. When she was done it trailed to the middle of her waist.  
  
Bulma told one of the bots to cleanup the bathroom. While it completed its task Bulma got dressed. First she pulled on a pair of lose black gee pants. Over that she chose to wear a sleeveless dress that touched the ground, but was slit almost all the way to her hips on both sides. The dress was black with a golden dragon sewn on the back and had thin golden trim that was always one inch away from the edge of the dress. For shoes she decided to wear a pair of black sandals. In the compartment on the bottom of her right shoe she placed the capsule that contained her GR. It was one of Bulma's favorite outfits that she herself had made.  
  
Bulma pulled her hair back in a high ponytail and let a few strands of hair escape it to frame her face. By the time she was done her computer, that was now on the desk, had already announced that it was 1700 hours.  
  
To pass the time Bulma did her nightly set of 10,000 one fingered pushups.  
  
"Quite impressive dear," someone said from the doorway.  
  
Bulma pushed off the ground and flipped midair. She landed in a fighting stance and began forming a ki blast in her hand.  
  
"Identify yourself," Bulma commanded.  
  
"Daya, Queen of the Saiyajins," replied the woman, smiling warmly.  
  
Daya was quite small and fragile looking. She had wrinkles in the corners of her eyes. Her gown was silver and completely contrasted her black hair and ebony eyes.  
  
Bulma paled a bit, confusion clearly written all over her face as she stood in a neutral stance, hands at her sides and feet shoulder width apart.  
  
"I chose to escort you to dinner tonight instead of sending a guard," Daya said, exiting the room, and gesturing for Bulma to follow. "I presumed that if I sent a guard for you he might quickly find himself in the next dimension. Was I correct?"  
  
"Hai," Bulma replied. "I am not Arlian, and I am in no way, shape, or form anything like them. I don't throw myself at every available male that I see."  
  
"Indeed you aren't like the Arlians," Daya said laughing a laugh that reminded Bulma of water trickling down a stream. "Where are you from?"  
  
"My parents found me in a pod on a planet called earth, but they were murdered before they were able to figure out where I was from," Bulma whispered, so that only the queen could hear.  
  
"I remember when Frieza destroyed that planet," Daya said soothingly. "But I believe you are a Blue Saiyajin."  
  
"What's a Blue Saiyajin?" Bulma asked, her curiosity piqued.  
  
"They are extremely rare," Daya explained. "They are capable of becoming stronger than even the legendary Super Saiyajin, only Blue Saiyajins are females and Super Saiyajins are males. Not only are Blue Saiyajins known for their power but also their beauty, intelligence, and short tempers. It is said that if a Blue Saiyajin and a Super Saiyajin mate their children will be the strongest in the universe. There is only one known Blue Saiyajin."  
  
"Who?" Bulma asked, accidentally reverting to Arlian.  
  
"What was that?" the queen asked in saiyajin.  
  
"Who?" Bulma asked, once again speaking in saiyajin, the first language that the disk had taught her.  
  
"Her name was Charu, in old saiyajin "charu" meant beautiful. She was said to be the most beautiful Saiyajin that had ever lived."  
  
"What happened to her?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No one knows," Daya replied. "Now, tell me more about yourself."  
  
"Until I was seven years old I was raised on earth," Bulma said, her voice devoid of all emotions. "As my pod cleared earth's atmosphere, for the University of Arlia, Frieza blew Earth up. I've committed all of my spare time, these last thirteen years, to studying and training. I even invented a Gravity Room to train in since the Arlians were so pathetic. One flick of my finger and they were as good as dead."  
  
"What's your power level?" Daya asked.  
  
"I don't know," Bulma replied.  
  
"Do you have any other talents besides fighting?" Daya asked as they stopped in front of two huge marble doors.  
  
"I'm told that I can sing like a goddess," Bulma replied, opening the doors before the guards could.  
  
"For now, I imagine, that you wish to eat, but perhaps sometime you will sing for me?" Daya said, entering the Royal Dining Hall ahead of Bulma.  
  
"Maybe," Bulma replied.  
  
Ugh, Bulma thought. The last time I sang for a group I wound up with every one who heard me sing following me everywhere and offer to do everything for me. That is, until I finally figured out how to break my own spell. Never again!  
  
"Sit here dear," Daya said, indicating the place that was directly across from Vegeta.  
  
Bulma bowed to the king and sat down. Vegeta was glaring at Bulma, so she glared right back at him. At the same moment they looked in opposite directions, crossed their arms, and scowled. Vegeta no Ou and Daya had long since decided to not even try to make conversation with either of them. So they sat in silence until 7 servants appeared, arms laden with platters of food.  
  
The king and prince dug in to their food quickly, but surprisingly neatly also. Bulma and Daya both ate slowly and finished long after the males did. Promptly 7 servants appeared, as if on cue, and whisked away all of the empty plates. Then they appeared with dessert.  
  
Bulma had never seen so many sweets before in her life and she licked her lips in anticipation. First she ate a bowl of ice cream topped with heaps of hot fudge. Then she moved on to brownies with chocolate frosting and she polished off a vanilla cake with French vanilla frosting. She tried some of the bread pudding and chocolate pudding.  
  
There were tarts and donut-like rolls. There were chocolate chip, sugar, oatmeal, and raisin cookies. The last thing that Bulma ate was a strange fruit. It was shaped like an apple, but colored like a plum and there was so much juice that it dribbled down Bulma's chin until she whipped it off with her napkin. When she was done she licked each of her fingers and sighed with contentment. She didn't remember the last time that she had been given even close to enough food to sate her Saiyajin appetite.  
  
"What level did you get to Vegeta?" Bulma asked, the food had put her in a good mood and even Vegeta didn't seem like such a bad person at the moment.  
  
"Around 50g's," Vegeta replied smugly. "Where are you? 150g's?"  
  
"No," Bulma replied, grinning when she saw Vegeta smirk. "I reached 200g on your ship. It really helped to have two whole months to train. How can I ever thank you enough?"  
  
Before the conversation could turn into a heated argument Daya interrupted, "Vegeta, darling, why don't you show Bulma around the palace?"  
  
All that Vegeta did was growl in response.  
  
"Ooh stop, you're really scaring me," Bulma said. "All that I really want to see is the training grounds. Oh, I'll need an open space to put my Gravity Room where no one will disturb it. Wouldn't want anyone to be crushed by punching in the wrong amount of gravity."  
  
"Why don't you put it in the Royal Training Room," Vegeta no Ou suggested. "You have my permission to train in there when ever you wish."  
  
"Thank you," Bulma replied.  
  
"Plus if my GR breaks you'll be near by to fix it," Vegeta put in. "Follow me Onna."  
  
He took off with Bulma following close at his heals. Vegeta stopped suddenly causing Bulma to run into him full force and send him flying into the door. Bulma was trying hard to keep a straight face, but the corners of her mouth kept twitching. Finally when Bulma got herself under control she placed her hand on the panel to let it take a blood sample.  
  
When the door opened the sight that met Bulma's eyes was amazing, to say the least. There was gymnastics equipment such as a vault, a high beam, uneven bars, and mats to practice floor routines on. In addition to that there was a pool for swimming laps and one for diving. There were also weights, an ice-skating rink and Vegeta's GR.  
  
"Put it in the far right corner," Vegeta commanded before flying off towards his GR.  
  
"I must have been insane when I agreed to come here!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta's retreating form.  
  
Vegeta ignored her and continued walking towards his gravity room. Once he had entered Bulma moved to her designated area, removed her capsule from the compartment in her shoe, and encapsulated her GR.  
  
Bulma cranked the gravity up to 220g and began doing a set of 10,000 pushups, and then 10,000 sit-ups. She proceeded to do katas, she moved in a way that other fighters, even the best of the best, could only envy. In her gymnastic routine she ended with 8 flips and stood panting in a perfect fighting stance. Suddenly, for no reason, Bulma's temper flared up.  
  
Out of anger she tore the bottom half of her dress off, it was already torn in too many places for her to count anyways. She used it to wipe the sweet off her face and the back of her neck. She tossed the platform shoes up and blast them; they no longer had any capsules in them.  
  
Bulma was thoroughly bored so she decided to test out some of the gymnastics equipment. Bulma exited the GR and suppressed her ki until it was almost nonexistent. She made her way towards the balance beam, which was about as high as her shoulders.  
  
Bulma ran at it and did a backhand spring to launch herself into the air. She did a quadruple back flip and landed on the beam without even wobbling once.  
  
"I've still got it!" Bulma thought triumphantly before she forced all thoughts, except those about her routine, out of her mind.  
  
Bulma did a back walkover, nearly bending her back in half, and then a double tuck back flip, landing in a one handed handstand. She did a pirouette (a/n: turned in a full circle) and pushed off and flipped thrice, this time landing in the splits in the middle of the beam.  
  
She gripped the beam tightly on both sides and slowly raised herself into a handstand that she turned into a front walk over. Her toes were on the edge of the balance beam and she was facing the wall instead of the other end of the beam, so she did 3 back handsprings. This brought her to the opposite side and she flipped all the way to the closest wall where she powered up, pushed off, and landed on the mats.  
  
Bulma's floor routine was done in a blur. At least that's how it would look to an untrained eye. But the person watching her was anything but untrained. 


	4. Death and a Midnight Spar

Chapter 4  
  
Death and a Midnight Spar  
  
A/N: If you're looking for a site with great DBZ fan fics go to www.dragonballstuff.com  
  
Bulma phased out and appeared again before the on looker could blink. He was shocked and Bulma took the opportunity to side kick him and sent him flying into the wall.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Bulma screamed angrily, phasing out once more and lifting the fallen warrior off the ground by his throat.  
  
"None of your business bitch!" he spat back.  
  
:Vegeta!: Bulma sent. :If you don't get your royal ass out here right now then you're going to have one less guard!:  
  
Vegeta burst into the room seconds later only to find one of his elite guards struggling in Bulma's iron grip.  
  
"Unhand me this instant if you value your life!" demanded the captive guard.  
  
"I don't know if you're too stupid to notice or what, but I have the upper hand here!" Bulma yelled, nearly breaking the Saiyajins sensitive ears, her ki increasing with her barely suppressed rage.  
  
The guard's scouter exploded only seconds later because Bulma's power level was so high that the system overloaded.  
  
"Isn't this interesting," Vegeta said coolly as he leaned up against the wall next to Bulma and the guard. "I would have expected better of you Yamcha."  
  
"Vegeta you, yourself, gave me permission to kill any guard who was looking at me the way he was, and I am requesting permission to do just that Ouji- sama," Bulma said, addressing Vegeta as his rank deserved for once. "It won't do me any good to make him angry at the moment," Bulma thought, sighing.  
  
"She lies Ouji-sama," Yamcha shouted.  
  
"I never lie," Bulma hissed through clenched teeth. "Unlike vermin such as you, I have honor."  
  
"To decide who is telling the truth you two shall fight to the death," Vegeta said. "Onna let him go and then begin."  
  
Bulma released Yamcha and jumped away from him, landing in a fighting stance with her right side towards him. She decided to fight defensively and lure Yamcha towards her.  
  
"Now you will know true power!" Yamcha said, laughing evilly as he launched himself at Bulma.  
  
He was pathetically weak, and as soon as he was close enough Bulma leaned back, to get her head out of the way, and side kicked him in the ribs. Bulma heard them crack even as he flew backwards towards the wall.  
  
"Lucky shot," Yamcha said, standing up on shaky legs. "This time I won't go easy on you."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, but stayed in her stance, not moving even a hair. When he came at her he threw a punch this time, but Bulma blocked it. She chopped him in the throat, hooked her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him into her knee. As he doubled over in pain she kicked him into the air so that he was able to look her in the eyes and punched him in the head. Before he even reached the wall Bulma hit him with a ki blast and sent him to join Nappa in the next dimension.  
  
"He didn't deserve a proper burial anyways," Bulma mumbled to herself since, like Nappa, there was nothing remaining of Yamcha. To Vegeta she said, "And I had hoped for a bit of a challenge. Anyways, I'm going to my room to shower so I can rid myself of the filth before it contaminates me and makes me any sicker than I already am."  
  
With that Bulma took off towards the door only to stop short in front of Vegeta no Ou.  
  
"That was quite impressive," Vegeta no Ou said.  
  
"Yamcha was an even more of a fool than Nappa," Bulma replied. "I sincerely hope that the rest of your elites more impressive than they were."  
  
With that Bulma headed off to her room and Vegeta no Ou entered the room to speak with his son.  
  
"She's damn rare brat," Vegeta no Ou said, standing, safely, five feet from his son.  
  
"The other ladies are arriving tomorrow," Vegeta no Ouji replied, emphasizing the word ladies.  
  
"You know, as well as I do, that even though they will be Saiyajins they are all going to be weak. Their main goal in life is to marry someone wealthy and produce as many brats as they can," Vegeta no Ou said, shaking his head sadly.  
  
"What is the Onna anyways?" Vegeta no Ouji asked.  
  
"She's a Blue Saiyajin," Vegeta no Ou explained. "They are notorious for their beauty, power, tempers, intelligence, and their voices."  
  
"Voices?" Vegeta no Ouji asked slightly confused.  
  
"They sing like goddesses and can compel anyone to do whatever they wish through song," Vegeta no Ou said. "Unfortunately they are even rarer then Super Saiyajins. It is said that if a Blue Saiyajin and a Super Saiyajin mate, their brats will be able to surpass even them in strength."  
  
Vegeta no Ouji growled at that comment, he turned and walked towards his GR.  
  
:It seems that this is going to be more difficult that we thought it would be,: Vegeta no Ou sent to Daya.  
  
:Then we'll just have to try harder,: Daya sent back.  
  
With that, the king left the training room to return to his room. * * *  
  
When Bulma reached her room she threw her ruined clothes away and took a long bath.  
  
"If I continue destroying my clothing at this rate in a week all that I'll have left to wear will be dresses," Bulma thought as she pulled on a pair of black boxers and a black tank top. The shirt reached to just above her belly button and showed a good portion of her toned cream-colored skin. The boxers, like all of her other clothing, had a hole for her tail.  
  
As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. Her sleep did not last long, after only an hour she jolted up right in her bed. The dreams of earth's destruction that had plagued her during her first year at the University of Arlia were back again with a vengeance. She knew that sleep would not claim her again that night, so she decided to train.  
  
Bulma changed into a pair of loose black pants with a single white stripe running down each side. She also put a bra on under the tank top. Last she slipped on her white boots and teleported to her GR. Accidentally, Bulma teleported herself into her old Gravity Room and found herself only centimeters away from Vegeta.  
  
"Sorry Vegeta," Bulma whispered, taking a few cautious steps backwards, turning around and starting towards the door; she was stopped when a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.  
  
"Since you're here, let's spar," Vegeta said smirking as he moved closer to Bulma. When he was nearly pressed up against her he whispered in her ear, "Unless you're too scared."  
  
"It's you who should be scared, not me," Bulma said, moving away from Vegeta and standing in a fighting stance, wordlessly excepting Vegeta's challenge. "I'll go easy on you though."  
  
Bulma winked, and Vegeta launched himself at Bulma and, rapidly, threw punch after punch. Bulma blocked the first punch effortlessly. The second, third, and fourth hit her square in the stomach and sent all the air rushing from her lungs. Vegeta chose that moment to transform. His hair turned golden, and his eyes turned turquoise.  
  
Bulma was momentarily paralyzed with shock and Vegeta took the opportunity to punch her. Vegeta's fist connected solidly with Bulma's jaw and sent her flying across the room. She came to a halt just before she hit the wall and wiped the little trickle of blood off the corner of her mouth with one finger.  
  
Bulma powered up to her max, but her power level wasn't quite as high as Vegeta's. Vegeta launched a series of vicious attacks on Bulma. He scored more than a few good kicks and punches. Bulma turned the tables and forced Vegeta to switch from offensive to defensive. She reverse punched him in his solar plexus (A/N: its somewhere on your torso!) and elbowed him in the nose. Next she side kicked him repeatedly, slowly forcing Vegeta to give ground, though he didn't notice, until he was up against the wall. Bulma backed up and fired a series of mildly powerful ki blasts at him until he fired some of his own.  
  
Vegeta emerged from the smoke in the same condition he had been in before Bulma had attacked him with ki. He smirked, and Bulma took a step backwards. Vegeta took two steps forwards. Bulma took another step, and Vegeta followed her as if the two were dancing. Then Bulma took a half step back, but Vegeta took a full step forward. Before he knew what was happening Bulma kicked in the groin. (A/N: This move is called drawing, my instructor taught it to me in one of my sparring lessons) Vegeta didn't even flinch. He kicked Bulma over and over again in the space of seconds until she finally recovered her senses enough to block.  
  
The night passed and turned into morning. Morning turned into the after noon and the afternoon turned into the evening. Both Vegeta and Bulma were too stubborn to give up, so the fight continued. Finally Vegeta tackled Bulma and held her wrists together above her head. He used his knees to pin Bulma's legs down. "Give up now?"  
  
"Never," Bulma said, Her chest heaving with the effort to breathe. Memories of her fight with Nappa flashed before her eyes. Bulma began to shake uncontrollably, but the look on her face was one of pure determination. "Fear is a weakness," she thought. "I shall not let it control me." A single tear leaked from her eye as her inner battle waged war on her sanity.  
  
An expression of confusion passed briefly over Vegeta's face at Bulma's odd behavior.  
  
Vegeta no Ou cleared his throat from the doorway.  
  
"What?!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Dinner is ready, and the ladies are waiting," Vegeta no Ou announced before turning around to leave.  
  
"Race you to the dining hall," Bulma said, struggling to get out from under Vegeta, the king's message had brought her back to her senses.  
  
The two took off at top speed, but Vegeta reached the doors ahead of Bulma. For the first time, they looked at each other closely.  
  
Bulma's hair was in a state of disarray. She sported two black eyes and an uncountable number of other bruises. Her lip was split and bleeding along with many other cuts that seem to cover nearly every inch of her body. Her clothing and skin was covered in blood and sweet, a combination that stung as bad as it looked. She could tell from the pain in her chest that she had at least two broken ribs. If she hadn't been so tired or been in so much pain she would have been embarrassed by how little her clothing now covered. Yet even in this state she still, some how, looked beautiful.  
  
Vegeta on the other hand looked even better. He sported one black eye, a broken nose and a busted lip. He ,too, was covered in cuts and bruises, though most of Bulma's cuts were deeper. His chest was completely exposed and in the center of his stomach there was an imprint of Bulma's boot. The bottom half of his pants were shredded, and his white boots, like Bulma's, were permanently stained red.  
  
"Should we go in right now and scare the ladies?" Bulma asked, grinning maliciously at the thought of horrifying a bunch of sniveling females. "On the other hand we might go deaf."  
  
"As fun as that sounds, I'd rather not get punished," Vegeta said, smirking at Bulma's idea. "But there is a room near by with showers, spare armor and senzu beans, they heal you completely."  
  
"A shower sounds wonderful right now," Bulma said, scrunching her nose up. "I think that you need it even more than I do though, you smell worse."  
  
"Follow me," Vegeta said, growling as Bulma laughed until tears ran from her eyes.  
  
They showered as quickly as they could and they both donned a blue spandex suit that fit each of them perfectly. Bulma's gloves were tight and went up to just below her elbows, while Vegeta's only reached to the middle of his forearm. Her boots were also different because they ended just below her knees and Vegeta's were shorter. However, both pairs of boots were white with golden tips.  
  
Bulma hastily brushed her hair and put it up with a hair tie that she found near the brush. By the time Vegeta and Bulma exited the bathing room the only sign that a fight had ever occurred was their growling stomachs.  
  
Two guards opened the doors, and Vegeta and Bulma entered side-by-side. Vegeta's suit showed off his muscles, and he towered a whole head higher then Bulma. Bulma on the other hand looked as if she were a warrior goddess. The suit accented all her curves and you could tell that there wasn't an ounce of fat on her entire body.  
  
The ladies stood as one and bowed deeply. Bulma was utterly revolted by the amount of skin that they were willingly showing and fought to keep her face neutral.  
  
:If I hadn't used up so much of my energy I would have lost my appetite just from looking at them!: Bulma sent to Vegeta.  
  
:I could say the same,: Vegeta sent back as he, too, fought to keep the disgust he felt off his face too. :Unfortunately, I must spend the next couple of weeks with them.:  
  
:You forget,: Bulma replied. : Since I agreed to compete, so must I.: 


	5. Fury

Chapter 5  
  
Fury  
  
Bulma and Vegeta ended their mental conversation and took their seats at the table. Vegeta sat to the left of Vegeta no Ou and Bulma sat at the opposite end of the table, which was as far away from the ladies as she could get. Bulma tuned out everything and attacked her food with the same feriousity that Vegeta was attacking his with.  
  
"I must admit Vegeta is a damn good fighter," Bulma thought, though she would never admit it aloud. "The fight did end in a draw, but only due to the fact that Vegeta no Ou interrupted it. I doubt that I would have won if we had continued."  
  
***  
  
Vegeta had no doubt in his mind that Bulma was going to show these little weaklings what a real lady was.  
  
"I'll push her to her limits and beyond," Vegeta thought, continuing to shovel food into his mouth. "I'm fairly certain that I'll be able to beat her when it comes time for the tournament."  
  
Vegeta growled so low that no one heard him.  
  
"Damn! If I slip up more than once she'll win," Vegeta glared at Bulma for a moment before turning his attention back to his food.  
  
***  
  
"How on earth can she eat like a pig?" whispered one of the "ladies". She had blond hair and ugly green eyes that were almost brown. She wasn't impressive looking at all, in Bulma's opinion.  
  
Bulma growled and mumbled, "Those idiots, they don't even realize that I can hear them!"  
  
"I bet that she has been doing something other than sparring with the prince," whispered one of the ladies from across the table. This lady had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her dress was, by far, the showiest of all. Bulma felt ready to hurl just from glancing at her.  
  
Bulma dug her nails into the oak table as she fought to keep a rein on her famous temper.  
  
"Like the prince would sink that low," said yet another lady. She had black hair and emerald eyes. Her face was pretty enough, but a board would have had more curves than she did.  
  
They all giggled, and Bulma wanted nothing other than to rip off their little heads. Despite Bulma's attempts her ki suddenly increased to its max, causing the queen, king, and prince's heads to snap up in unison.  
  
Bulma dematerialized and reappeared above the "ladies". Their laughing stopped immediately, and they paled visibly.  
  
"Let me make this loud and clear," Bulma hissed, her eyes smoldering with suppressed rage. "I'm no pig, I'm not trying to seduce the prince, and I am most certainly not sleeping with him. I'm sparring with him. Let me spell it out for you S-P-A-R-R-I-N-G! Got that? Now if you all behave like the little air-headed sluts that we all know you are, I won't sing for you. Annoy me even once and I won't hesitate to do just that!"  
  
"Oh no!" said the blond. "She must have a really bad voice or something."  
  
"Quite the contrary," Bulma replied smiling sweetly. "Allow me to demonstrate."  
  
The royal family all paled and Bulma said, "It won't affect anyone this time."  
  
Bulma sang a simple tune that she made up on the spot and said, "Sweet dreams ladies."  
  
She dematerialized to set her rage free in her GR.  
  
* * *  
  
"What was the point of that?" asked the blond.  
  
Vegeta no Ou took the opportunity to explain what Bulma was and concluded with, "Unless you wish to suffer a horrible fate then I suggest that you stay away from her and heed her warning. For you are lucky to get even one."  
  
***  
  
When Bulma rematerialized in her GR she punched in the activation code and set the machine to its max, which was 200g. Bulma's ki was so high that the palace shook. It sky rocketed to new heights every time that she pictured one of the 'ladies' faces. After she had blasted and broken all the bots she turned the gravity up to 250, pushing the machine beyond what it could handle, hoping for a challenge. Her hopes were dashed when she reentered the training area to find that she could only barely feel the gravity.  
  
Suddenly the haze in her mind cleared a little, and the red mist in her eyes went away too.  
  
"I need to calm myself down", Bulma thought. "Otherwise I'm going over load my body and my GR."  
  
Training clearly wasn't helping. Lightning was crackling around her, scorching the room. "I'll have to build a new GR now that I've nearly destroyed this one. I owe my new found strength to those idiotic ladies."  
  
That thought nearly sent her back into her rage. She sat, crossed legged, mid air when an idea suddenly came her.  
  
"I can meditate!" Bulma thought happily. First Bulma checked to make sure that the locks were secure and that not even Vegeta no Ou, Daya or Vegeta no Ouji would be able to enter. She sent herself into a deep trance. From there she pictured her favorite place, even if it wasn't real. She sent herself there mentally and the palace's shaking abated.  
  
Bulma stood to the side of a river. Its water was crystal clear and Bulma doubted that a blue so pure could exist anywhere save a utopia. The bottom of the river was covered with pale white sand that was very pleasant to lie on if one could breathe under water.  
  
At one end of the river there was a waterfall that extended up into the clouds, so the water seemed to be spraying down from the heavens. A light mist covered the ground on either side water where the waterfall met the river. A rock jutted out of the waterfall, parting the water to reveal a cave that was always the perfect temperature.  
  
A light, springy moss covered the ground on either side of the river until the forest began. Lush green flora grew just outside the forest, making one feel that there was so much life inside the forest that it could not contain all greenery, and plants came out of it, like water over flowing a dam after a flood.  
  
Bulma placed her clothes in a neat pile away from the water and dove in. She resurfaced and sighed. "If only this place existed," Bulma thought, flying to the top of the waterfall.  
  
Once landed on the rocky ledge at the top of the falls she suppressed her ki to nothing at all, took a deep breath of the clean air, and dove towards the river bellow. She flipped and spun until she was a few feet away from the water and dove in with out making a sound or causing the water to do so much as ripple.  
  
After swimming for hours, she finally banished all thoughts of the "ladies" from her mind. Reluctantly, she left the water and took a short nap so that she could dry off in the sun. When she awoke she stretched and dressed quickly. With one thought she was back in her body, sitting mid air in her GR.  
  
Bulma still could now feel the effects of 250g and was sent crashing to the ground. Bulma was barely able to raise herself to her knees. She sat panting and took a moment to survey the damage. Some of the parts of the GR would be salvageable, but not most would have to be rebuilt from scratch.  
  
"In the morning I'll have ask Vegeta no Ou or Daya if I could use the laboratory, if they have one, while I construct my new GR," Bulma thought. "I suppose that I should thank the 'ladies' since because of them my power level has increased somewhat."  
  
Over the next hour Bulma crawled out of the training room to the room where the controls were. Bulma hadn't put the controls in the training room because she was worried that if she destroyed them while she was training then she might not have been able to switch the gravity off, but now she was wishing that she had put them in the training room. Bulma took a break in the control room to recover. When she was rested she stood up, though her legs shook from exhaustion.  
  
As soon as Bulma entered the training room she regretted that she didn't have enough energy left to teleport to her room. The "ladies" were still in their ball gowns. and they watched Vegeta with dreamy looks on their faces. He was currently on the balance beam, but he dismounted as soon as he sensed that Bulma had entered the room.  
  
"Spar with me Onna!" Vegeta commanded, landing in front of her.  
  
"Why would I do a thing like that Vegetable head?" Bulma asked, playing dumb.  
  
"I demand respect Onna, I am the pri." Vegeta never finished his sentence because Bulma placed two fingers on his mouth, effectively quieting him.  
  
"Listen you, as I said before you have to earn my respect," Bulma said tiredly. "So far you have done nothing to do so."  
  
Vegeta did not know what to say. So, on that final note Bulma walked slowly out of the Royal Training Room. Once Bulma reached her room, she took a bath. When she had finally relaxed all of her muscles she retreated to her bed, which her bots had straightened for her. Bulma was asleep before her head touched the pillow. She slept peacefully.  
  
Bulma jolted away when she sensed some one entering her room and formed a small ki blast in her hand, arms out stretched in front of her. She launched the ki ball as the intruder entered but stopped it mid attack when she found that it was only Daya who had entered the room.  
  
"I'm terrible sorry," Bulma said, for the queen looked faintly alarmed.  
  
"Its quite alright, dear," said Daya, recovering quickly. "That was some show that you put on last night though. I came to the training room to check on you, but it was shaking so badly that I had to leave."  
  
Bulma blushed a scarlet red but said nothing.  
  
"You sure do know how to make friends," said Daya jokingly.  
  
"Why on Vegetasei would I want to be friends with things like them?" Bulma asked. "I would be degrading myself if I lowered myself to their level."  
  
"I understand, dear," replied the queen, perching on the end of Bulma's bed. "I must warn you though, each of them is a princess, and therefore have very powerful fathers. But that's not why I came here so early."  
  
"Why did you come then?" Bulma asked.  
  
"You must wear something formal today Bulma," said Daya. "That means nothing with pants."  
  
Bulma growled and said, "I think that I have something like that. You'll have to tell me if it's formal enough though."  
  
With that Bulma flew towards her closet, her tail swaying lazily behind her. She entered the enormous closet, closed the doors behind her and put on her favorite gown.  
  
It was made of a thin white material and clung to her torso like a second skin. The dress left her shoulders bare, and the sleeves were tight until they reached her wrists. At that point the back of the sleeves began trailing to the ground, getting wider as they neared the floor. The gown clung to her hips also and then it, too, became wider and wider until it reached the ground.  
  
The gown laced up in the back with golden string, and a gold cord hung on her hips. It trailed half way to the ground. She put on a pair of white doeskin slippers and teleported to her bathroom.  
  
She brushed her hair and decided to leave it down. She applied a small amount of golden eye shadow to her eyes and reentered her room. 


	6. The Competition Begins

Chapter 6  
  
The Competition Begins  
  
A/N: "The Dragon" is a poem that I wrote so the copyright belongs to me, for once. Enjoy!  
  
The queen couldn't believe the transformation that Bulma had just undergone. The gown was simple, but the affect was dazzling. She had no doubt that Vegeta would choose Bulma as his queen. Bulma and Vegeta had too much in common to not fall for each other eventually.  
  
"She would make a wonderful queen," Daya thought to herself. "I think that I would enjoy having her around permanently."  
  
"That is undoubtedly nice enough," Daya said once she had stopped daydreaming about Bulma being her daughter-in-law. "You look like an angel, dear, but if we don't hurry we will be late."  
  
Bulma sighed and followed the queen to the Royal Dining Room. Every saiyajin that the two passed, both male and female, stared at Bulma. Some saiyajins' jaws even went slack with shock. Bulma opened the doors for the queen and lingered in the shadows until the queen sat down. All eyes were on Bulma as she made her entrance. The princesses seethed with anger because, for all that their gowns were revealing and elaborately made, each knew that she didn't look anywhere near as beautiful as Bulma did in her simple, unrevealing gown.  
  
"Please sit by me dear," said Daya, and Bulma obeyed wordlessly; Daya had won Bulma's respect the moment they met.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but gape as Bulma entered. Her gown left both little and much to the imagination at the same time. He was baffled, to say the least, by her transformation. He watched her as she walked towards his mother. Her walk was not like that of the Saiyajin females who moved stiffly. No, she moved with a grace and fluidity that even he could envy.  
  
She stopped briefly and bowed before the king, sweeping her skirt out as she did. Without even acknowledging Vegeta's presence, she took her seat next to his mother.  
  
"She will be mine!" Screamed one part of Vegeta's mind. While the other part wondered if he wasn't already hers?  
  
***  
  
Bulma ignored Vegeta all through the meal and talked contentedly with Daya. Then she remembered that her GR was currently unusable.  
  
"Highness," Bulma said to Vegeta no Ou who turned towards her in response. "I am afraid that last night I damaged my Gravity Room to the point where it is unusable. With your permission I would like to build a new one. I already have all the parts, but I fear that I don't have any where to work."  
  
"You may have use of the any of the labs in the palace, though I do suggest that you use the Royal Laboratory. Ask any of the Elites and he or she will show you to it," Vegeta no Ou replied. He stood to speak to everyone. "Today begins the competition. You will all be given a separate room where in you are to compose a song 1000 hours and 1200 hours. One by one you shall sing. We will adjourn for lunch at 1400 hours. Everyone, if you would follow Vegeta he will show you to your designated areas."  
  
On cue Vegeta no Ouji rose, and the princesses and Bulma followed him through the halls. Bulma was silent, but the princesses were anything but. They recited all of the current gossip to Vegeta who looked as though he could care less. Mean while, Bulma attempted to decide what she was going to write about.  
  
"Nothing about love," Bulma thought. "The princesses will probably all write about that. I could describe a battle that I had to read about in history class to gross the princesses out. No. Maybe."  
  
Bulma's thoughts were cut off as the rest of the group suddenly stopped. Bulma smacked into Vegeta's back and grabbed his arm before she could do so much as stumble from the impact. He growled and Bulma let go of his arm, taking several steps backwards-.  
  
"Inside your rooms you will find plenty of paper and things to write with," Vegeta explained. "You will also find the topic of your songs and instruments, they are there so, if you are able to, you can write music to go with your lyrics."  
  
He showed the girls to their rooms, the last of which was Bulma's. The door clicked shut after Bulma entered. It was a plain room with one window that was open to let the cool air in. The room was painted black with wooden floors. There was a couch below the window, which was opposite the door. To her right there was an oak desk with paper and pencils on it. To her left there was an array of musical instruments, ranging from a harp to an electrical earth guitar to a flute.  
  
Bulma walked over to the desk and sat down in the stiff wooden chair that went with the desk. She picked up a small piece of paper that lay atop the blank sheets of music. It read:  
  
Mrs. Briefs, the topic that you are to write about is none other than anger. We, the Bards of Vegetasei, believe that that is a topic well suited to you. You are not to write a ballad of epic length. It should only be three to five stanzas.  
  
Best of luck,  
  
  
  
Master Harper Jarmen  
  
"Anger?" Bulma thought. "This was probably Vegeta's idea! I'm going to kill him when I get out of here! Or I could also write a really good song and use my voice to make it seem even better then it already is!" Bulma grinned slyly. "That will make him be furious with himself because he'll have to admit, if only to himself, that it was the best song he had ever heard. Now to write!"  
  
* * *  
  
Two hours later, when Bulma heard a tapping on her door, she was ready. Her song was called "The Dragon" and she had decided to accompany herself on a harp. She beamed happily at the guard who had come to get her, grabbed the harp and followed the guard to where the competition was taking place.  
  
* * *  
  
"Stupid women!" Vegeta thought angrily. "All of their songs are about love. Who needs that? It is only a weakness. Only the blonde airhead can sing decently. Phh! Now the Onna will undoubtedly win!"  
  
Vegeta growled and turned his attention to Bulma who had taken the stage. The stage was only a large wooden platform. The room wasn't anything fabulous either. There was a "throne" on which Vegeta sat. The bards were all gathered in the back of the room and the princesses were seated on plush couches. The walls were painted a deep red. The floor was made of wood.  
  
All those in the room fell into an enchanted silence as Bulma struck the first cord on the harp. When she sang, her story played before their eyes, in vivid detail, like a movie.  
  
Bulma sang:  
  
The sleeping dragon has awoke,  
  
Its anger been unleashed,  
  
Its fire has been ignited,  
  
Its thirst for blood released.  
  
Destruction, mayhem, wreck, and havoc,  
  
Shall follow in its wake,  
  
Until what's lost has been returned,  
  
Its dearest treasure replaced.  
  
Even then the dragon will not slumber,  
  
It will search on and on for more,  
  
For its treasure was its loved ones,  
  
Lost and gone forever more.  
  
As the last note died out on the harp everyone in the room was released from the spell that had been woven on him or her. The princesses started crying. The images that had accompanied Bulma's song had been too much for them.  
  
During the song everyone had seen flashes of Bulma's memories of her family on Chikyuu and its brutal destruction. They had felt Bulma's sadness and over whelming anger. They had seen Frieza laughing and then. nothing but a never-ending blackness from which it was impossible to escape.  
  
Vegeta growled so low that it wasn't audible to everyone save Bulma, whose keen ears picked up almost everything.  
  
"Bards," Vegeta commanded. "Announce who you each chose as the winner, and then I shall announce who I chose so that you will not be swayed from your original choice."  
  
There were ten bards. They all stood at the same time and introduced themselves to the ladies. The one called Jarmen announced their choice. "We all have chosen Ms. Bulma Briefs. We only wish that we had even half of her ability to convey our feelings in our music. We believe that you are truly gifted Ms. Briefs." To the other ladies he said, "You all did an admirable job, and we encourage you to continue practicing. Do not to lose heart over our unanimous decision."  
  
The princesses all pouted and looked to Vegeta to see which one of them he would choose. The princesses were sure that he could not have possibly enjoyed Bulma's gruesome tale more than their love sonnets about him.  
  
Vegeta turned towards Bulma. "Even if you didn't have your powers to add to your voice I would have chosen you Onna." To the princesses he said, "Your love ballads disgusted me. Most of you can barely carry a tune, let alone play an instrument. If you ever try to serenade me you will find yourself in the next dimension!"  
  
The princesses broke into tears again, but Bulma merely rolled her eyes. She excused herself and made her way towards the bards. Together, the bards and Bulma went into the next room. The bards had Bulma sing for them and teach them, the Master Bards, her song until the bell was wrung for lunch. The bards grudgingly let Bulma go.  
  
She had no wish to be late so she dematerialized after saying her good- byes. When she materialized in the Royal Dining Room the princesses shrieked in surprise. She grinned and took a seat near Daya. The princesses glared at Bulma all throughout the meal, but she ignored them. 


	7. Revenge

Chapter 7  
  
Revenge  
  
A messenger burst into the room at top speed. He was deathly pale and shook with fear.  
  
"Sire," he said, dropping onto one knee. "We have just received word that Frieza is on his way to inspect the candidates for queen."  
  
The princesses paled to a shade nearly as white as the messenger and began sobbing uncontrollably, this time, however, Bulma could find no reason to fault them. Bulma herself was not scared. No, she was giddy. Frieza was finally going to pay for destroying the earth!  
  
Bulma's eyes glowed and a plan began forming in the back of her mind.  
  
:Vegeta,: Bulma Said to the prince.  
  
:What?: Vegeta demanded angrily.  
  
:I have a plan,: Bulma sent back. :Lets go to your GR.:  
  
Vegeta gave a mental humph and silently got up and followed Bulma. Once they arrived in the GR Bulma turned on the shields and locked the doors so that there was no chance of them being over heard.  
  
"This is my idea."  
  
* * *  
  
That week no competitions were held so everyone could prepare for Frieza's arrival, and finally his ship landed on Vegetasei. Vegeta no Ou sat in his throne on the center of the dais made from pure gold. The room was made of black marble, making the dais a startling contrast. Vegeta no Ou's throne was made of black marble and was high back with a blood red cushion. The base of the throne was a solid block of marble, and on the sides were the royal crest made of precious stones and metals.  
  
To the right of Vegeta no Ou, Vegeta no Ouji sat a foot below his father in a throne made of black marble with no embellishments what so ever. Daya sat even lower than her son on a throne made of black marble with many cushions so she was not discomforted. Bulma was dressed in her training gear and stood as Daya's bodyguard. Bulma and Vegeta had figured that, rather than Frieza trying to kill Vegeta no Ou, Frieza would try and kill Vegeta no Ou's mate, Daya. For if Daya died so did Vegeta no Ou.  
  
  
  
As expected, once Frieza entered he fired a blast at Daya. Bulma deflected it with but with a good deal more effort than she had hoped it would take. On the outside, she seemed to remain completely undaunted. "I had hoped for a challenge. It seems that we must fight a weakling Vegeta."  
  
"Then our job will be even easier then we had even hoped for," Vegeta no Ouji replied, smirking. "It shall still be fun to have him at our mercy."  
  
Frieza was enraged, but as he launched himself towards Bulma and Vegeta he froze. Bulma sang a song of binding. Of chains not even the gods could break, and by the time she was done Frieza was struggling to breathe.  
  
"Petty villain, bow down on your knees," Bulma sang, anger making her song impossible to resist. "Listen clearly now, listen to me."  
  
"You killed my family and friends," Bulma said, and Frieza's eyes widened with horror. "You awoke my power when I saw my home blasted into nothingness. Now you shall pay dearly for your mistake!"  
  
Bulma and Vegeta each formed two destructo disks and slowly sent them at Frieza, who couldn't even dodge them. Soon he no longer had arms or legs.  
  
"Scream and cry like the baby you are," Bulma sang. "You shall not escape my hold!"  
  
"How do you like it Frieza?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Frieza did not answer.  
  
"Tell us how you feel," Bulma sang.  
  
"I'm afraid," Frieza said angrily.  
  
"Does Frieza want his mommy?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes," Frieza replied, beginning to sob once again.  
  
Together they beat Frieza to a pulp. Bulma and Vegeta laughed, clasped their hands together, connecting at the wrist. They powered up and fired. Blue and yellow ki blasts intertwined and blasted Frieza into the next dimension, never to hurt anyone again.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta exchanged glances, their chests heaving from the effort of destroying a being as powerful as Frieza had been. Though they had made Frieza's destruction appear to be effortless both were very weary. The Saiyajin Elites, with the aid of Bulma and Vegeta, proceeded to destroy Frieza's entire army and his ship. When the two returned they looked as if they were on the brink of life.  
  
Frieza's army was not easily defeated for many of his minions were nearly as strong as Bulma. Many ranks of Saiyajin Elites had died in the battle, Kakarrot's brother, Raditzu, included. Not a single Elite returned to their quarters afterwards unharmed.  
  
The throne room was as good as destroyed. The ceiling was collapsing and the walls were crumbling. The only things that remained standing were the support beams but the dais remained untouched. The floor now sported a huge smoldering crater. Vegeta no Ou and Daya were still sitting in the same places when Bulma and Vegeta reached the throne room.  
  
"The universe is in your debt," Daya said, kneeling before the hero and heroine.  
  
Vegeta no Ou kneeled and bowed his head too. "Hai."  
  
People surrounded the throne room trying to get a glimpse of their saviors, and when they saw the king and queen kneel they kneeled too, touching their foreheads to the ground. People stretched out as far as Bulma's eye could see, and that was quite far. People started placing gifts at their feet and Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm and teleported them to the Royal Training Room, using most of her remaining energy to do so.  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta," Bulma panted, "but that was too.much."  
  
"Hai," Vegeta agreed breathlessly.  
  
Bulma collapsed onto the ground, and Vegeta sat down, with some dignity, in front of her.  
  
"In one week you'll only have to deal with which ever harpy that you pick as your queen," Bulma said smiling, though it was a forced smile.  
  
"Why should I care if he chooses some idiot?" Bulma thought. "I am NOT jealous. After this is over I can leave and just forget I ever met that arrogant jerk. But. Be reasonable Bulma." She cursed herself. This wasn't supposed to happen! She wasn't supposed to fall in love with Vegeta. "Maybe I should just leave before I do something stupid."  
  
Vegeta growled and launched himself at the unsuspecting Onna. They toppled backwards, and Vegeta pinned her down so that she couldn't escape.  
  
"What if I want you?" Vegeta whispered.  
  
Bulma looked into his ebony eyes. "I.I." she stammered, her heart pounding against her rib cage.  
  
"Don't you have anything to say?" Vegeta purred, kissing Bulma so lightly on the lips that she doubted afterwards if he had kissed her at all.  
  
Their faces were so close that the tips of their noses were touching.  
  
"You'll have to catch me first," Bulma whispered into Vegeta's ear.  
  
She powered up and caught Vegeta off guard. Vegeta lost his hold on Bulma and she closed her eyes and teleported to her room. Vegeta was left starring at the empty air in front of him.  
  
"Damn her!" Vegeta thought angrily. "I shall make her mine!" 


	8. The End of the Competitions

Chapter 8 The End of the Competitions  
  
Bulma teleported to her room and cleared all the items off her bed, not bothering to look at them. That done, she passed out from over exhaustion. She did not dream for the longest time, and when she did it was of Vegeta.  
  
When she opened her eyes all dreams about Vegeta vanished. Bulma hovered in the air so she could see everything. Gifts covered every surface of her room. Some of the gifts were lavish, like a bronze mirror, gold brushes, and gorgeous silk dresses. Others were small tokens such as ribbons or coins, which lay scattered about the floor. Some of the coins were silver or even gold, but most were bronze or merely paper money.  
  
In her bathroom she found enough scrubbing salts to last a warrior who bathed up to three times a day, like Bulma, at least a year. There were more bottles of scented mists in more scents than she thought existed. Towels were piled up in one corner, and more brushes, ribbons, and make-up cluttered the counter tops and filled the tub. Bulma hurriedly exited the now far too small bathroom.  
  
Lying on her bed were her favorite gifts, the weapons. She now had a bow, a quiver full of arrows, a sword, a glaive, with an 18 inch curved steel blade on the end, countless knives, and a katana. The sword was sheathed in a jeweled scabbard, and there was a note attached. It read:  
  
Dear Bulma,  
  
We, Vegeta no Ou and myself, Daya, let everyone into you your room who felt it necessary to give you a gift. Now, you need not worry about anyone knocking on your door every second with a gift. If you require instructions on how to use any of the weapons you have received from us, such as the katana, sword, bow, or throwing knives, do not hesitate to ask Kakkarot, the weapons master, to train you.  
  
Enjoy,  
  
Daya and Vegeta no Ou  
  
Bulma decided to try and find Kakkarot after diner, she wanted learn how to use the weapons as soon as possible. She was thrilled at the idea of having so many new skills to master at the same time. The Gravity Room can wait, Bulma thought.  
  
With that thought she encapsulated all ten of her bots, and in nearly no time all of the gifts were organized and ready to be put in capsules. As soon as she had capsulated everything except for the weapons, and the needed bath supplies, she hastily scrawled a note in her computer like handwriting.  
  
Vegeta,  
  
I have sent a few of my bots to capsulate all of your gifts for you. When they finish their task they shall return to my quarters. If they return to me with so much as a scratch you will have to answer to me.  
  
-Bulma  
  
Bulma then programmed the bots, and sent them on their way. After that, she sank wearily into her bed. Singing really drained her energy. Since she didn't sing often, she didn't have much stamina for controlling others with her music, especially not the strongest beings in the universe. "I'll just have to practice on Vegeta," Bulma thought, smirking as she fell into a deep sleep once more.  
  
* * *  
  
Neither Bulma nor Vegeta had slept in the week since news of Frieza's coming had arrived, and neither could be roused for the next three days.  
  
* * *  
  
When Bulma awoke again it was only because her demanding stomach had become too much for her to bear.  
  
"Damn my appetite," Bulma cursed aloud.  
  
The two bots that she had sent to Vegeta were still completely intact, Bulma found when she sat up, but that did nothing to lighten Bulma's foul mood. She took a quick shower and hastily dried her hair, though it appeared, as always, that she had spent a great deal of time on her appearance. She put on a midnight blue gown, another of her creations. It clung to her torso and hips, but had no sleeves and was slit up to mid thigh. The collar only went up her neck about an inch. She put on her white boots that reached just above her knees and headed to the Royal Dining Hall, hoping that it was mealtime.  
  
As she passed people in the hall they couldn't help but stare at her. She didn't care if they thought she was beautiful, and though she should have taken their starring as a compliment, she glared at them. Everyone quickly tore their eyes away from her and hurried away as if they had an important task.  
  
Everyone in the dining hall looked up as Bulma stormed into the room. Once again everyone was shocked by the way Bulma looked. She sat down and began eating, and almost didn't notice when Vegeta stormed in a little while later. The princesses chatted to Bulma as if she were their best friend. Finally she looked up and told them, "If you don't shut up now all that will be left of each of you is a scorch mark on the floor. I'll even send your chairs with you."  
  
The meal was finished in complete silence. At last, Vegeta no Ou cleared his throat. "Today begins the rest of the competitions. For the next six days, to make up for missed time, every waking minute you have will be spent participation in the actual competitions."  
  
"What do you mean by 'actual competitions'?" Bulma asked, her eyes narrowing to slits as her foul mood increased.  
  
"We decided not to count that first competition, but you will not have to do it again," Vegeta no Ou replied. "From 1000 hours to 1400 you shall take part in the ice skating competition. From 1401 hours to 1800 hours there shall be the gymnastics competitions. At 1801 hours, dinner will be served. After that, you shall do what you wish to prepare you for tomorrow's sparring tournament. Since the competitions are one of the main determining factors in whom Vegetasei's new queen will be, elites and their mates will be allowed to watch. Outfits for both of today's competitions will be provided. Tomorrow you must provide your own gee. Dismissed!"  
  
: Knock 'um dead Bulma!: Daya Said to Bulma.  
  
: If only,: Bulma Replied, causing the queen to laugh so quietly that Bulma could just barely hear it.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma was the first to arrive in the Royal Training Room and chose to change into her outfit and warm up. A servant handed Bulma her outfit and instantly her mood went from bad to worse. Unfortunately for Vegeta, he chose that moment to enter.  
  
"I wouldn't be caught dead in this!" Bulma shrieked, causing the prince to wince.  
  
"Then you shall loose the competition before it even begins," Vegeta said, shrugging.  
  
Bulma turned on her heel and nearly tore the door to the changing room off its hinges when she opened it . She would not allow herself to be defeated by those maggots that called themselves princesses.  
  
Her costume was made to make her look like an Arabian princess. The aquamarine top barely covered her breasts and covered none of her midsection. The cloth holding up the gown, two inch thick strips of material, wound around the base of her neck before crossing on her upper back and attaching to the back of the top.  
  
The pants were made of a gauzy aquamarine material with a dark aquamarine bikini bottom beneath them. More cloth of the same material was wrapped about her wrists several times before trailing to her knees. She put her hair up in a high ponytail with the extra strip of material. She put on her white skates and exited the changing room.  
  
Bulma paused on the ice to push her ki down to almost nothing and proceeded to warm up. A crowd, made up of mostly men, was beginning to gather by the time the princesses entered and went into the changing room. Bulma was in the middle of a triple toe, triple axle combo when the princesses came out in their outfits.  
  
Bulma seethed with anger when she saw them. They all had normal outfits, like the ones skaters on Chikyuu wore, and, unlike Bulma's, they revealed nothing at all. Bulma found Vegeta in the front of the crowd.  
  
: Is this your idea of a joke Vegetable head?: Bulma demanded angrily.  
  
: There's nothing you can do about it Onna, and until you show me the respect my rank deserves your costumes won't get any better,: Vegeta replied before Bulma slammed her barriers back up.  
  
"This is pathetic," Bulma thought, exiting the ring to allow the princesses to warm up. "The most any of them can do without falling is a double jump combo."  
  
Bulma sighed as the princesses sat down beside her. The competition began.  
  
* * *  
  
(A/n: This part is from Vegeta's point of view. Just thought I'd tell you that so you didn't get confused. Read on if you wish and, above all, enjoy!)  
  
Bulma Briefs was to be the last skater. That was the way Vegeta arranged it, so she had to sit and watch the pathetic princesses. He didn't want to, so she would have to.  
  
The first princess, a blonde named Chara, stepped onto the ice with her chin held high. When she left the ice she was in tears, they were from happiness though, not sadness. She had completed a perfect program, but the most challenging jump had been a triple toe loop. Next was a girl with brown hair whose name was Airan (A/n: Same pronunciation as Erin). Her program had so many flaws that Vegeta eventually ordered her off the ice. He didn't care if he hurt her feelings. The elites were getting bored watching her, anyways.  
  
Then came a girl with black hair and emerald eyes. Her name was Rae. She fell several times, but other then that her program was completely uneventful. He paid no head to the rest of the girls. Then Bulma took the ice. His eyes that had begun to droop snapped open. He had been looking forward to seeing what she would do.  
  
"Ouji-sama," Bulma said, bowing low to mock him. "Would it please you more if I did a simple routine, like their pitiful ones, or something a bit more complicated?"  
  
"Complicated Onna," Vegeta said, smirking as she glared at him. "The elites and I have long since become bored."  
  
"As you wish," she said before skating to the center of the ice.  
  
The music started, it was a song from Chikyuu called "In My Pocket" by Mandy Moore, hence the reason for her costume. She started by doing a triple back flip and landed on one foot. She spun until she was a blur, to all eyes but his eyes. When she came out of the spiral she skated a bit, jumped and made ten complete rotations in the air before landing. The rest of her routine consisted of belly dancing, resulting in the death of several Elites who whistled, more jumps, flips and spinning. When the last note died out wild applause broke out from the Elites for the first time that day, and the princesses all began wailing.  
  
"I believe it is obvious who the winner of this competition is," Vegeta said, materializing beside Bulma. "Princess Chara is the champion of the skating competition."  
  
Princess Chara skated onto the ice and stood beside Vegeta while Bulma skated away, seething with anger. Chara cried as Vegeta gave her the medal. Bulma sat down in her chair, but the other princesses were all standing up and applauding.  
  
* * *  
  
"They look perfect together," Bulma thought sadly, forgetting everything that Vegeta had said to her before about making her belong to him. "I cannot believe that I'm jealous of her. I won't let that jerk affect me. I can't believe myself, I'm no better than the princesses are. I've fallen for the prince. O, somebody kill me before I do anything that I'll live to regret."  
  
"Now," Vegeta no Ouji announced, addressing all of the competitors. "Servants have everyone's gymnastic leotards and they also have ties for your hair. You have five minutes to get ready, anyone who is late will have points deducted. Dismissed!"  
  
  
  
Bulma growled before dematerializing and appearing before a startled servant. She grabbed her hair ties and leotard, which was black and hooked around her neck. She quickly changed in her changing room before teleporting about 20 feet above the bars. She flipped down swung herself around once before launching herself into the air once again and flipping until she was to close to the mats. She made a perfect landing and decided that she was already warmed up.  
  
The elites applauded again, but did not whistle, remembering the fates of those who had.  
  
"Wonderful ice skating routines ladies," Bulma whispered to the princesses as she passed them on her way to her seat. To Chara she said, "I wish I was as good as you." And for a second she meant that sincerely  
  
Bulma laughed and sped towards her seat before the princesses could so much as blink or even realize that they had been insulted. She began meditating and did not open her eyes until it was her turn. She sauntered to the center of the floor.  
  
"Ouji-sama," Bulma said, this time dropping to one knee while never once breaking eye contact. "Once more I ask you if you would like me to perform a stupid routine, like the princesses', or a complicated one that is more suited to a warrior."  
  
"Onna," Vegeta replied. "Once more I, your prince, command you to push yourself to your limits, but this time raise you ki to its highest. I wish for you to give me, and the Elites, a real show this time."  
  
"As you wish, Ouji-sama," Bulma replied, raising her ki to its highest, causing a few of the scouters to blow up in unison. "I apologize for destroying some of their scouters, Ouji-sama, but it could not be helped."  
  
With that she proceeded to complete each event without a single flaw. She slowed down to the point where the Elites could still see her. Vegeta, after all, said he wanted the Elites to enjoy it. She was not the least bit tired when she finished. The princesses, however, were still sweating from their simple routines when Bulma ended hers.  
  
Vegeta materialized next to Bulma as the Elites applauded once more. "The winner is Rae."  
  
Bulma did not stay to listen to the rest of Vegeta's speech. She wouldn't have heard what he was saying if she had stayed, she was too angry. Part of her mind was trying to tell her that Vegeta was toying with her and that she was falling right into his hand. The dominant part of her mind was trying to figure out what she had done wrong. Why wasn't she good enough for him?  
  
"I've never been good enough for anyone," Bulma thought. "What was I thinking?"  
  
Bulma hadn't even worked up a sweat and in no time she was ready for dinner. Tonight her outfit was almost entirely black. The top was really the upper portion of a black silken kimono and reached to mid thigh, but was slit all the way up her hips. The kimono top was secured shut with a black belt that contained capsules with various tools and machines in them. Her pants were so loose that they seemed to be a skirt, and instead of white boots she wore black boots.  
  
The reason for her outfit was simple enough. She planned to rebuild her GR in her free time after dinner, providing that there weren't any last minute plans for the evening. When she headed towards the Royal Dining Hall she was so involved in her thoughts of how to build a stronger GR that could endure more pressure, she ran into someone. Unfortunately, that person was Vegeta.  
  
"Don't even try talking to me," Bulma snapped, angry for having her thoughts interrupted.  
  
Vegeta growled. "I will do as I wish, Onna!"  
  
"Oh, you really scare me Vegetable head," Bulma responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"It would do you good to show me some respect Onna!" Vegeta snarled.  
  
"What have you done to deserve my respect?" Bulma asked raising her voice slightly.  
  
Vegeta did not respond.  
  
Bulma, in Vegeta's silence, answered her own question for him. "You have done nothing!" Her tail snapped back and forth behind her, mirroring her fowl mood. "You constantly demand that I fix your GR. You demand that I spar with you! Then just as I'm beginning to think that you might have a speck of decency in you, you order me around like a servant! I chose to come here and I can choose to leave just as easily!"  
  
Vegeta was shocked. She was right of course, there would be nothing he could do to stop her if she decided to leave. "You'd be doing exactly what the princesses want you to do."  
  
"That would make you too happy, since you seem to prefer them to me. I mean, you don't even seem to have the ability to choose who is the best at something when the answer is practically in front of your face. Why should I respect someone who isn't even close to my level of intelligence?" Bulma blushed.  
  
As if on cue the giggling group of princesses arrived. Two of them attached themselves to Vegeta's arms, and the others made a semi circle around them, cutting Bulma off. They all babbled on and on about nothing.  
  
Bulma threw her arms up and growled. "I've suddenly lost my appetite!"  
  
As she fled to the science wing she stumbled into Kakarrot.  
  
"Long time no see Bulma," Kakarrot said cheerfully as Bulma helped him to stand. "Care to spar against me?"  
  
"Sure," Bulma replied, a forcing a smile onto her face. "Just wait here while I go change into my sparring gear."  
  
A few moments latter Bulma returned in her blue spandex suit, golden skirt, white boots and gloves. She had also secured her hair in a ponytail.  
  
"I'll show you to the training room for the Elites, which includes me," Kakarrot said, flying off with Bulma beside him.  
  
The Elites training room was nothing to be admired, even from a distance. The equipment looked ancient, but usable. There wasn't a pool or skating rink. Instead there was a vast open area for sparring.  
  
"Ready?" Kakarrot asked as soon as they'd landed in an unoccupied place.  
  
Bulma nodded as she positioned herself. The fight began. Kakarrot powered up to Super Saiyajin and scored an upper cut on the shocked Bulma, she thought that Vegeta was the only Super Saiyajin. Then she powered up to her max, she had the upper had but only because of her rage. If she hadn't been so mad at Vegeta then their power levels probably would have been equal.  
  
She launched herself at Kakarrot at full speed, her punches scored more times than they were blocked. She switched to kicks and sent Kakarrot crashing through the wall. Bulma chose to go into defensive mode for a change of pace. As a result she got a split lip and a few minor bruises.  
  
A large crowd had gathered to watch. Bulma was getting annoyed with the crowd so she sent a powerful blast at Kakarrot. He struggled to stand up but could not.  
  
"I think I won," Bulma said as she flew over to help Kakarrot stand up.  
  
"Uh-huh," Kakarrot said, gasping as he tried to stand up again.  
  
"I also think that I had better help you up," Bulma said as she wrapped her arm around his waist and placed his unbroken right arm over her shoulders, his left arm hung limply at his side.  
  
"Thanks," Kakarrot murmured as they made their way past all of the stunned warriors. They flew on in silence until. "Now I can see why Vegeta is so impressed with you Bulma."  
  
"What?" Bulma asked nearly dropping Kakarrot as she followed his mental direction to his quarters.  
  
"If I didn't know Vegeta as well as I did then I would say that he loathed you," Kakarrot said, laughing weakly as he tried not to wince in pain, Bulma suspected that he had a sprained ankle, along with too many other injuries for her to count. "But I do know him, well, at least as well as anyone can know Vegeta. He's smitten with you Bulma and he loathes himself for allowing himself to feel."  
  
Bulma did drop Kakarrot when he said that and mumbled an apology as she helped him up once more. When Bulma helped Kakarrot into the main room of his quarters she was greeted by an irate female.  
  
"What did you do to my mate?" the woman screeched.  
  
"We were just sparring Chichi," Kakarrot said. "I lost."  
  
"Daddy!" yelled a little copy of Kakarrot, running into the room.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Kakarrot said even more cheerful now than he normally was. He scooped the little one into his lap as soon as Bulma had helped him to sit down.  
  
"Everyone meet Bulma Briefs," Kakarrot said, tickling Gohan.  
  
"Oh dear," Chichi said, paling a bit. "I do believe that I've just insulted a Blue Saiyajin."  
  
"Don't worry," Bulma replied, assuring Chichi that it was nothing. "It was very nice meeting all of you, but I really must get some sleep before the competitions tomorrow, or is it today now?"  
  
Just as Bulma was teleporting she heard Gohan say, "She's really pretty daddy."  
  
She couldn't help but smile as she collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep instantly.  
  
* * *  
  
Since she had finally caught up on her sleep Bulma began waking up, without the aid of an alarm clock, at 5 am. She took a long bath and put on her formal training gear.  
  
First she put on the tight black, sleeveless spandex suit. Then she put on a sleeveless kimono-like black top. It buckled shut and would only open when she commanded it to do so. The top conformed to the body of the wearer to provide for easy movement. It had golden trim on the bottom and blood red designs all over. On the back, invisible at the moment, was a dark blue dragon, it would only become visible when she powered up. She fastened a black belt about of her waist that buckled instead of tied and was made of the same material as the kimono top. The last part of her outfit was a pair of black boots that reached to just below her knees.  
  
"Kakarrot must have suffered one too many blows to the head last night," Bulma assured herself as she dropped to the ground and began her morning set of one-fingered pushups. "There is no way in the 13 hells that Vegeta could like me. It just isn't possible."  
  
Bulma sighed as a dreamy looked replaced the scowl on her face. She had long since given up on the hope that her prince charming would come to rescue her and carry her away to live happily ever after. Although. Vegeta had, in a way, rescued her from the University.  
  
But could the cold, angry Saiyajin no Ouji be her prince? Bulma snorted at the idea.  
  
"Highly unlikely," Bulma whispered to herself.  
  
She pictured the prince, and her heart did summer salts, along with her stomach.  
  
"Nooo," Bulma moaned. "This was not supposed to happen. I was not supposed to."  
  
The chiming of the grandfather clock interrupted her thoughts. 0700 hours! She quickly teleported herself to the corridor in front of the dining hall and ran right into a wall. Bulma looked up to find that the "wall" was none other then Vegeta no Ouji.  
  
"Were you in a hurry to see me?" Vegeta asked, earning a growl from the now standing Blue Saiyajin.  
  
"In your dreams!" Bulma snapped.  
  
"Why would I dream about filth like you?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Because I'm not filth, and you know it," Bulma replied, smiling seductively. "I'm beautiful, smart, and stronger than even you, the almighty Vegeta no Ouji, would like to admit. But unlike those dolts who call themselves princesses I don't fawn over you. Thus the temptation, and appeal, of the forbidden fruit."  
  
Vegeta was seething with anger as Daya and Vegeta no Ou approached. Bulma bowed deeply to them while attempting to hide a growing grin behind her hand. All that the king or queen had to do was glance at Vegeta to find the source of Bulma's amusement.  
  
"Good morning dears," Daya said to both Vegeta and Bulma.  
  
Vegeta's response was to growl and kick the doors open, effectively sending them flying towards the already seated princesses. Bulma phased out and caught them effortlessly. The screams of the princesses turned into sobs of relief.  
  
"Tsk, tsk," Bulma said to Vegeta. "Someone is in a nasty mood, and I think that he needs to go sit in a corner.  
  
Vegeta had obviously been pushed to the breaking point and beyond for the next instant Bulma found herself pinned up against the wall by her throat.  
  
"Not a smart move," Vegeta said, using one finger, Vegeta to lifted Bulma's chin so she had no choice but to look him in the eyes. Bulma glared at him.  
  
Suddenly in a blurred motion Vegeta kicked Bulma's legs out from underneath her and pinned her beneath him.  
  
"You need to learn you place," Vegeta snarled. "Another thing I've noticed is that you seem to walk into me quite often. You can't keep your hands off me can you?"  
  
Bulma growled low in her throat, and Vegeta was soon reintroduced to Bulma's fist. Once out from underneath Vegeta, Bulma made a small noise of triumph and sat down to eat. Vegeta soon followed suit. At one point during the meal Vegeta threw a knife at Bulma that she caught with out looking and threw at him. It sliced off a single strand of hair and then lodged itself into the wall, just as she had intended.  
  
Daya sighed,: These two are impossible!: She sent to Vegeta no Ou.  
  
: They are destined to be together, everything shall work out,: Vegeta no Ou sent back to Daya before standing and announcing, "Today, as I said before, is to be the Martial Arts Tournament. It is the most important competition in the determining process of who is to become queen. It would not due to have Vegetasei's queen, the ruler of a race of warriors, be weak. When the tournament among the competitors is over Bu. the winner will spar my wife. If she defeats Daya she will fight me. Finally, if she beats me, she will spar my son."  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma grinned slyly as she waited for everyone to arrive in the tournament arena. The stands were already beginning to fill. In the end, literally the whole population of Vegetasei would probably come to watch. Bulma's keen eyes quickly found Kakarrot, Chichi and Gohan who were seated in the first row.  
  
She waved at them and began her warm up routine, oblivious to the gathering crowd. The crowd applauded when she finished her last set of flips. Mixed with the applause were many catcalls, but, for once, she chose to ignore them.  
  
When the tournament started Bulma decided to go easy on the princesses. She hit them just hard enough to send them flying from the ring. Before Bulma could lay a blow on either Daya or Vegeta no Ou, they bowed and left the arena.  
  
Only Vegeta no Ouji remained. Bulma was curious to see how much Vegeta had improved and wasted no time in starting the fight. Vegeta powered up and turned Super, this earned gasps from some of those in the crowds and caused many scouters to explode. When Bulma powered up all of the remaining scouters blew up.  
  
Bulma started with a direct attack, and as a resulted Vegeta became cocky when he was able to block all of her punches. She faked a punch to his face and punched him in the gut and followed up with a sidekick. Vegeta flew backwards and came to a screeching halt mid air. She threw ki blast after ki blast at Vegeta.  
  
Panting, Bulma watched as the dust cleared. Vegeta had gathered all of the energy into one glowing orb, which he hurled at the Bulma. She deflected it towards the sky only to be sent pummeling into the unforgiving stone floor of the ring by one of Vegeta's own blasts.  
  
Bulma arose from the crater, bruised and bloody. She wiped the red blood off the corner of his mouth. Energy crackled around them in the form of lightning bolts and the crowd of on lookers murmured nervously. None of them left.  
  
Vegeta's turquoise eyes and Bulma's blue eyes met and another set of attacks began, this time Vegeta came at Bulma. She blocked most of Vegeta's punches and kicks, but the few that hit her hurt her, and soon she had a split lip and a few broken ribs, in addition to the wounds she received earlier.  
  
Angered that Vegeta now had the upper hand, Bulma launched a series of her own offensive moves. To the crowd it was too close a fight to tell who would eventually win. Bulma slowly forced Vegeta towards the edge of the ring using sidekicks and then switched to ki attacks. She sent blast after blast at him, eventually he disappeared amidst the dust only to reappear behind her.  
  
Bulma took to the air, and Vegeta followed. In the course of a split second Bulma sent Vegeta crashing towards the ring to make another crater. She followed him in a controlled dive and took the chance to blast him. Vegeta emerged; more enraged than he had been before, and soon Bulma had made another crater in the ring. By that time both were sweating and panting with fatigue. Neither, however, had any fatal injuries that could potentially cause them to loose the match.  
  
The crowd was watching the match with rapt attention. Bulma and Vegeta took the battle to the sky once more and disappeared from the eyes of all save Kakarrot who relayed what he saw to Chichi and Gohan.  
  
"Bulma isn't going to loose is she?" Gohan asked, squinting to try and see the fighters.  
  
"Its too damn close for me to tell," Kakarrot replied concentrating so hard that he didn't even fully realize what he was saying.  
  
The battle only intensified as it progressed. The ring was a mass of craters, and only the edge remained unscathed. An emergency shield had been put up around the stands so that if there were any ki blasts reached the stands, they would be absorbed and the power used to strengthen the shields.  
  
Bulma panted and wiped sweat and blood off her brow. She growled. "Give up yet Vegetable head?"  
  
"Never!" Vegeta spat before dematerializing and reappearing behind Bulma. Before she could turn Vegeta punched her in the back and sent her hurtling to the ring below. Bulma regained control mid fall and flipped over to fire ki blast after ki blast at Vegeta. When she finally stopped she attacked Vegeta, though more slowly this time because she had used so much of her energy in the ki attacks.  
  
Vegeta smirked and dodged all of Bulma's attacks. Then he began attacking her, this time with fists instead of ki blasts. Vegeta punched Bulma square in the face, sending her flying backwards. He followed up and elbowed her to the ground, but before she could hit the ring he kneed her in the throat. As Bulma fell she was able to get in one last ki blast, but when she hit the ring she did not get up or even move an inch.  
  
Bulma's final attack hit Vegeta in the center of his chest. Just as his feet touched the ground and he was proclaimed champion, he fell, unconscious, to the ring floor. 


End file.
